User blog:Jonas 5D's/Naruto and Bleach Kaipuden Movie 2: Future of Darkness
After the battle with Pain at the Fake Hidden Leaf Village and while the village's size grew larger by fusing with the fake Hidden Leaf, constructing new building in the new middle part of the village, by the jonin adults, Samoto was sent to an S-Rank mission with her brother, Sasuke Uchiha, along with Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunaku Senju to capture an unknown rogue ninja with a black hood and robe through some grassy prairie to the Final Valley, when Sasuke was gonna capture her, but was counter and trapped by Naruto in west, Tsunaku in the north and Samoto in the south, But However the unknown rogue ninja raise his arms as a call of surrendering, with the team confuse, what does this rogue ninja's plans and most of all, Who is he? Naruto Uzumaki: Strange? Usually, rogue ninja never give up that easy. Sasuke Uchiha: For once, I actually agree with you, Naruto! ????????????: There's nother for you to be scare of, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunaku, and Samoto! (The Leaf Team were confuse and suprise that the unknown rogue ninja knows their names) Sasuke Uchiha: Hey! How'd you know our names!?! (???????'s Hand Sign(s): Dragon - Dragon - Tiger - Dragon - Dragon - Clap Hands) ??????????: Space-Time Ninja Art: Time Teleportation Jutsu (When a large gale of wind surrounded the whole cliff of the middle of the valley, except Tsunaku, Sasuke, and Naruto use their Flashsteps to get away from the rogue ninja's space-time ninjutsu, but Samoto was the only one who didn't avoid it was once the wind clear out, they were gone) Sasuke Uchiha: No!!!!! Samoto! How could I let this happened? Tsunaku Senju: Sasuke, I think you're worrying too much. Think about it, did you see that rogue ninja ever lauching a weapon at us or at least strike at us when he had the chance. For some reason, I feel like I know him somewhere before? Naruto Uzumaki:Me too!?! It's weird, but that jutsu, he used, was called "Space-Time Ninja Art:..... Time Teleportation Jutsu, right? Sasuke Uchiha: Yeah, but I never heard of a jutsu like that back then or now except for the Fifth Hokage's space-time ninjutsu. Tsunaku Senju: Hm! Think about i t, a ninjutsu not from then as the past, or now as in the present, but what about when as in the future! (Naruto and Sasuke were suprised at the conclusion of Tsunaku figuring Samoto's sudden disappearence) Sasuke Uchiha: WHAT!?! THE FUTURE!?! Naruto Uzumaki: WHAT!?! THE FUTURE!?! Tsunaku Senju: And I have a bad feeling, there's a reason, he's a rogue ninja, but it wasn't the village that branded him one. In a way, that future isn't a bright one! (Movie Opening) (After traveling through the portal of time, Samoto arrive in the same location screaming, funny sick, while the unknown rogue ninja landed at the ground) Samoto Uchiha: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! (she landed in her head) Oww! That hurts, huh? You! (Samoto makes a fightning pose) we're not finish here! ???????????: Wait, Samoto! I'm not your enemy, I'm your friend, we met when yoour brother, Naruto, and Tsunaku brought you to the village a three months ago in your time, while it's been ten years since that day. In another words (the mysterious ninja take off his hood, Samoto was speechless). Samoto Uchiha: I don't believe it, Suigetsu? You're a grown up now? Suigetsu Hozuki (age: 23): Not the Suigetsu in your time, but in mine, I am! The reason why I came to your time disguise as a rogue ninja was to bring more of the Leaf ninja of the past to help us. Samoto Uchiha: Help on what? What's happening in your time, well this time if I'm correct! (Suigetsu lower his head down as he felt sad to show Samoto the truth of his time period, he carried her back to a destroyed village, which Samoto shockly realize the destroyed land was in deed, the Hidden Leaf Village) Samoto Uchiha: No! Noo!! This is the village!?! How did this happened, Suigetsu, where is everyone? Suigetsu Hozuki (age: 23): First, let me take you to see Lady Hokage, then I'll explain everything to you. Category:Blog posts